School With A Bielefeld
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: Yuri and Wolfram must go to Yu's school once before his mother will allow him to return to his kingdom. Everyone knows of the demon king.  Lots of MATURE SITUATIONS! No fluff 1shot


**Warning- Hot Yaoi situations, awkward landings in bathtubs, and overly obsessed mothers.**

**Changes to Story- Yuri and Wolfram haven't visited in a while and (IMPORTANT!) THE HUMAN WORLD HAS LEARNED OF THE EXISTENCEOF THE DEMON KINGDOM! They can't (humans) transport through the worlds; but they have learned of the Human Demon leader, (Yuri's bro) and of the Demon Kingdom's King. (They don't know its Yuri or his brother.) They know that the Demon King goes to the school that Yuri goes to, and that's about it.**

**Seme/Uke- There both so seme its not even funny. Wolf does show more of a uke status so I'll just play around with it okay? =D This story I think Wolf's more top dog +D lol pun unintended. **

**Enjoy and have a cookie ^. ^ *holds out platter of cookies***

Wolfram Von Bielefeld found himself wandering the garden trying to find his fiancé. The black-eyed boy had promised him lunch in the dining hall, which blonde had been looking forward to it. He walked around the hedge and found Yuri looking at some of the roses. Yuri really had grown, in good ways. His body held more of a tough figure. His muscles had came out firmly and Wolfram thought of him as every girl (and boy)'s heartthrob. Wolfram had also gotten taller, taller than Yuri; who hovered over him by about 4 inches. His abs was more visible through his blue uniform, which was now more formfitting. Training had done both boys well. He walked around behind Yuri and sat down on the water fountain edge.

"Hey babe." Wolfram said smirking; he was happy to see Yuri jump in surprise. Yuri turned around and started walking over towards his blonde.

"Hey Wolf-"He yelped as he tripped and landed on Wolfram, knocking the pair into the water. Wolfram grimaced as he hit the water, but was immediately satisfied when he saw how close the black-haired boy was.

"Wow, I have to say'; I'm loving this feisty version of you." Wolfram said licking his lips, leaning into the boy's space and capturing his lips. Yuri's eyes widened; Wolfram must have thought that he had been making advances on the Bielefeld. He closed his eyes and found himself leaning into the kiss. They shared a passionate kiss before both boys pulled back for their beloved air. Yuri stood up and helped the blonde up. Wolfram smiled and pushed Yuri down on the edge. Wolfram strattled the Maoh and Yuri stuck one arm behind himself to keep himself from falling backwards, and his other around Wolfram.

Wolfram smiled and pulled kissed his lover hard. Yuri smiled into the kiss and pulled the boy closer to him. Wolfram smirked and removed his mouth from Yuri's he placed his lips on his lover's neck and sucked lightly; earning him a wanton moan from Yuri. Wolfram licked up and down the boy's neck and up to his ear; nibbling on the nub. The demon king yelped and then moaned as the blond licked the shell of his ear. The Bielefeld placed his mouth back on Yuri's and licked the bottom of the Demon King's lip; said boy opened his mouth and Wolfram moaned as Yuri's tongue entered his mouth. Their tongues battled and Yuri sucked on Wolfram's bottom lip then nibbled it. This caused Yuri to topple backwards, dragging his lover with him back into the water. There was a flash, and the next thing they knew; they were sitting in Yuri's bathtub.

~/~

After they both received bone-crushing hugs; they were left in peace. They made their way back to the bedroom that the boys shared and Yuri sat down in his desk chair backwards. Wolfram sprawled himself across the bed and looked over at the black-haired boy; said boy was deep in thought. He was thinking about what his mother had told him earlier.

Flashback~

"_You know Yu, it's been awhile sense you last went to school." His mom said thoughtfully after she gave her son and his fiancé a big hug. She turned to the boys, and pointed a finger at them. "Yuri Shibuya I require you to go to school, before returning back to your Kingdom." Yuri's eyes widened, he hadn't seen his classmates in weeks. Would they even recognize him? He looked over at Wolfram and turned back to his mother; before he could speak his mother seemed to understand what he was going to say. "Wolfram will either go to school with you, or I get to discuss wedding ideas with him, your choice." He groaned; he really didn't want them to discuss the wedding, so he opted for Wolfram to go to school with him. _

EndOfFlashback~

Yuri looked back at the Bielefeld and smiled. "You can borrow one of my uniforms if you want Wolf." The blonde smirked, and shook his head. "I'm not a student so I'm not required to wear it; I'm going to stick with MY uniform and sword." Yuri nodded knowing it wasn't going to do a world of a difference if he argued with the stubborn boy. "I'm also going to have Morgif, for you just in case. You never know when someone might attack."

"Time for bed boys!" 'Jennifer' yelled up to the boys. Yuri yelled back and 'ok', then turned out the lights. Wolfram wasn't wearing his 'normal' pjs' instead he was wearing some sleeping pants, same as Yuri; they were both wearing different colored T's one red, one blue. Yuri walked over soundlessly and nudged Wolfram to scoot over, who instantly obliged. Yuri sat down on the bed and abandoned his shirt; as did Wolfram. He slid under the covers.

"Goodnight Wolfram." Yuri said cuddling next to the other male. Wolfram opened his mouth in shock, usually Yuri was pushing him out of the bed; telling him to go find his own bed. He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist as the blond-haired beauty put his chin on Yuri's head.

~/~

The next morning Wolfram woke earlier than the Maoh. He leaned back and watched his love sleep. A few minutes later Yuri shifted and groaned stretching his muscles. Wolfram smirked as Yuri's eyes fluttered open. The blond rolled over onto Yuri and hovered over him. Yuri's eyes clouded in confusion, what made Wolfram do that?

"Damn Yuri, you just look so sexy when you're dazed." Wolfram said his gaze full of want, he leaned in and captured the lips of his lover; Yuri leaned up and pulled Wolfram's head closer to him. Wolfram after a minute pulled back for air, only to find himself flipped over and on his back. He gasped as Yuri's mouth touched his neck. Yuri's mouth explored the man's neck and his hand reached up a tweaked his nipple causing his back to arch and make him groan. There was a knock at the door and Yuri's head whipped around towards the door. Wolfram didn't seem to like the disruption and flipped Yuri back on his back.

"Hey you boys up?" Came the very distinct voice of Yuri's dad, Wolfram latched his mouth on Yuri's throat and Yuri bit one of his fingers to stop the gasp from coming out of his mouth.

"Y-yeah dad, we're up." He called back breathlessly; he looked down at Wolfram who was making his way towards his nipple. Yuri suppressed a groan as the blonde teased him.

"Whatcha want for breakfast?" His dad asked who was thankfully oblivious to what was going on from behind the door. Wolfram's mouth went over his erect nipple and the blond sucked and used his tongue to tease the boy beneath him.

"Uh…." Yuri was at a loss of words, when Wolfram raised his head and called back to his fiancé's father, "We'd like eggs, and do you mind? We're kinda busy." Yuri's eyes widened, did Wolfram really just tell his dad that? Yuri held his breath and there was a sigh from behind the door.

"Well then." Was all his dad said as he huffed and made his way towards the kitchen. Wolfram smiled at his lover and continued his actions from before, this time Yuri couldn't hold back a groan. Finally the boys detached from each other and got ready for school. It didn't take long, they had already gotten all of Yuri's books together and his uniform was all ready for him to just slip on. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door on Wolfram, and locked it. He took a quick shower, and put on his uniform; which was getting a little tight. He unlocked the door and waved for Wolfram that it was okay to come in. Both boys started doing their hair. Wolfram's was a bit shorter and he had spiked it in the back a little, Yuri's was long (like his 'older' version) and he just left it how it was.

They left the bathroom and headed down to the kitchen in silence. They ate and Yuri looked at the clock; they were going to be late, so he dug out his wallet and found he license wasn't there. Last time they were in the human world Wolfram had suggested that they both get their license; after all they never knew where they were going to land when they transported back and forth. Wolfram smirked and pulled out his own license. Yuri turned to his dad and walked over to him.

"Hey dad, can we borrow your car?" His dad snorted and Yuri's hopes fell.

"I don't have a car anymore; I traded it for a motorcycle." Wolfram grinned, he was fascinated by motorcycles. "You can take it. There are two helmets and riding jackets beside the bike." Yuri smiled and thanked his father. He grabbed his bag, and the pair walked out to the garage. The Harley was sitting there in all its glory. It had red kind of light that went from the back, and in the middle it met with blue. _Water and Fire. _He smiled at the thought and instinctively grabbed the blue helmet. Wolfram grabbed the red one and smiled when he found a jacket that said, 'Knight Wolfram Von Bielefeld'. He grabbed it and put it on.

"Hey Yur, look at this baby." He turned dramatically and pointed over his shoulder at the words on the back. Yuri laughed at how his dad had one for Wolfram.

"Is there one for me?" Wolfram shrugged and shuffled through the jackets and handed one to Yuri. It said, 'Demon King Yuri Shibuya.' He smiled and slipped it on. They both strapped their helmets on and Wolfram got on the bike, Yuri on behind him.

"Do even know how to drive one of these?" Yuri asked the boy, and Wolfram cocked his head to the side to look at Yuri.

"Of course!" Wolfram said smiling, "You know the last time we went through the portal," The last time they went through the portal something ended up making Wolfram end up 40 minutes from the Maoh's house. "I had to steal some guys Harley to get to your house. I love motorcycles." Yuri smiled, reassured and wrapped his arms around his knight's waist. He kick started the bike and they drove off towards the school.

~/~

The ride was silent except for the directions to Yuri's school they didn't really talk much. The wind was pretty loud, so Yuri just pointed the direction. They made it to the school without any hindrance, they pulled into the school. The kids were all waiting for the school to open, sitting along the wall or in the grass. When the Harley pulled up, everyone's head snapped up. Wolfram skidded the bike to a stop, and automatically parked it in a no-parking zone.

"Who is it!" The kids exclaimed, everyone began taking at once. One voice rang over all, "IT MUST BE THE DEMON KING!"

Wolframs turned and looked at Yuri who nodded slightly. They both got of their bike, everyone going deathly quiet. Yuri slowly took off his helmet, while Wolfram left his on. Everyone gasped, and Yuri deadpanned; was it really that bad? Then everyone erupted into cheers, and began to crowd around the pair. Worry flashed in Yuri's eyes, and Wolfram noticed. He slung his helmet off and turned towards his lover, thrusting his sword in front of Yuri. He looked over his shoulder at the stunned crowd.

"Now, now Wolf. Let's be civil with this." Yuri said smiling slightly at his overprotective boyfriend/guard. Wolfram sighed over dramatically.

"Ok Yu."Wolfram said sliding his sword back, and Yuri wrapped his arm around his waist. Wolfram smiled sweetly and slid his arm around the King's shoulder. With that, the pair walked through the parted 'waters' of students and right up the school. Everyone stood there stunned.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Yuri asked, seconds later the bell rang and everyone hastily grabbed their books and ran into the school.


End file.
